


now you have two versions of me

by myskamlove



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myskamlove/pseuds/myskamlove
Summary: When Alejandro gives Nora a ride home on New Years Day, some things change.





	now you have two versions of me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar and time mistakes, English is not my mothertongue, but I tried my best :)

It started off as stolen glances after the ride home Alejandro gave Nora. Everytime he had the chance to, he talked with Nora. And Nora liked it. She learned that she could have normal conversations with him. So everytime she had the chance to, she would give him a smile, which he easily returned or she would just stare at him when he didn't see it, just to admire his easiness and laugh. But she still said no tough, not wanting to hurt Viri.

Midway trough February in another casual conversation with Alejandro Nora finds herself staring at his lips for to long. He notices it. Later that day he teases her about falling so fast for him. And she only smiles.

She kisses him in the middle of a fight. They both screamed at each other, saying bad things. 

"Why can't you just date me or ignore me completely? " "How am I supposed to know that this time it's serious?" Nora looked him in the eyes. His were filled with anger, sadness and disbelief. "What should I do to prove you that this is serious. That I only want YOU! I'm pining after you for several months and you still don't think I'm serious." Nora sighed and yelled back. "I had this once and I don't want it again!" Alejandro was in bit of a shock, not knowing exactly what her words meant. "Well in that case, go. I don't think we can continue whatever we have built." Nora shut her eyes closed. She knew she only tried to protect herself again but a voice inside of her told her, that maybe this time it would be different. Thats why she did what she did. In a few big steps she was standing as near to him as possible and gently placed her lips on his.

They decided to keep it private at the beginning. Nora spent most of her time in Alejandros house, kissing him endlessly until she needed to breath again. She wanted to tell the whole world how happy and lucky she was. But she knew she had to talk to Viri first, pushing that topic further away from her. 

It's not until 4 weeks of sneaking around in and after school that Alejandro gets impatient.

They are cuddling in his bed when he brings the topic up again, while tracing Noras face. "You should talk to Viri," he simply says. Nora looks him into the eyes and knows he is right. "I know..." She bites her lower lip. "Soon, I promise!" And with that, she kisses him softly and the whole Viri thing is forgotten.

It takes Nora a lot of courage to actually talk to Viri. They were sitting on a bench outside the school ard when Nora thinks it is the right time. "I've been meaning to talk to you Viri!" she starts. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah.." Nora bites her lower lip, "it's just...I'm in love with Alejandro." Viri looks a bit shocked but then slowly recovers. "I could have guessed that. I mean why else would Alejandro talk to us nearly everyday. I'm not gonna lie, I thought it was because of me at the beginning, but I realized he never really talked to me alone and then one day I saw you laughing together and I kinda figured it out. And well, you also seem happier and I don't want to ruin that, because you are one of my best friends. So be happy!" Nora had tears in her while listening to Viris words. Nora wasn't an emotional person in general but hearing this made her really happy, so that the tears just came. She gave Viri a big hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you!"

So when Alejandro picked her up after school, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "Hey," he smiled against her lips. "Hi!" "How was it?" "Extremely good. She already guessed something so..." She smiled and embraced Alejandro from the side. He silently planted a kiss on her hair. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Just them in each others arms. "You know... I love you!" Alejandro silently said into her hair. Nora turned around, looking him deeply into his eyes. "I love you too!", she simply says and then there lips collide again.

In the summer Alejandro asks Nora to move in with him. He felt like it was lonely being alone in a house and he wouldn't want to share it with another person than her. She happily agrees.

She moves in, when the new school year starts. One day she came back from school, when Alejandro couldn't pick her up. Only to see him stand in front of their apartment. "So you couldn't pick me up, because you were to busy to wait in front of the door for me?" she asked curiously. "No," he smiled and placed his hands over her eyes after giving her a short peck on the lips. "What are you doing Alejandro? You know I hate surprises." "From now on you will love 'em," he said, guiding her trough their apartment. "I know your birthday is in a week, but my present arrived early..." The rest was cut off by a bark. Alejandro removed his hands from Noras eyes and she saw a little pomeranian sittingon the couch. Her eyes went big and she looked at her boyfriend. He gave her a huge bright smile. "Now you have two versions of me. You can name him whatever you want" "In that case," she smirked " I'm gonna call him Alex." A big smile crept over Alejandros face and he pulled her closer. Their lips were only centimetres apart, when she quietly whispered: "Thank you. I love you!" He didn't answer, he just placed his lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written in English so it's pretty bad...  
> But I love these two so much <3  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Write with me on tumblr (myskamlove) !


End file.
